


Baby Fever

by Gallavich_Obsessed



Series: Sunshine after the Rain [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Bipolar Disorder, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff and Smut, Future Milkovich-Gallagher Children, Gallavich, Gay, Gay Couple, Hand Jobs, Happy, Having the Baby Discussion, M/M, Mention of Canon Rape, Pregnancy, Surrogacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_Obsessed/pseuds/Gallavich_Obsessed
Summary: Yev calls a family meeting that ends in a serious discussion between Ian and Mickey.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Sunshine after the Rain [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the ideas that started this series in the first place has come to life. It feels so good to actually get these ideas written down. I got the idea for Mandy to carry their baby back in March of 2018 and then I started this little domestic series in hopes of eventually getting here. I still have so many ideas in my IPhone notes for this series so it is far from finished. If anyone has any ideas or requests feel free to let me know in the comments and I will happily take them into consideration. It makes it easier to write when I have a back up of ideas flowing through me. Thank you all for you support it means a lot! <3

Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich have never had it easy. Life has always seemed to find a way to say ‘fuck you’ just when things seemed to be going good for them, but one thing was that no matter what, the men never could seem to give up. Ian and Mickey were finally in a pretty decent place in their lives. They were living together in an ok apartment between the north and south side, they both had jobs that paid enough, and they had an amazing son who they loved more than words can describe. Ian was managing his bipolar disorder the best that he could, and Mickey was just trying to allow himself to be happy for once without looking over his shoulder ‘just in case’. So yeah you could say life was pretty good, not perfect, but good.

———————————————————

At some point in his 6 years of life, Yevgeny stopped and realized that he was kind of different than the people around him, and it wasn’t in the ways that you’d expect. Sure he had two dads instead of one, and his mommy and daddy lived in different houses, but the thing that Yevgeny really paid attention to was the fact that he didn’t have any brothers or sisters. All his friends at school had siblings, Molly had a baby brother, Cade had an older sister, and Dalton had one older sibling and one younger one, heck even both his dads had lots of siblings, so Yev didn’t understand why he didn’t get to have any. So this is how Ian and Mickey found themselves being dragged to the living room for Yev’s ‘family meeting’. 

“So Yevy, what did you want to talk to us about?” Ian asked.

Yev just huffed before he blurt it out, “How come I don’t get to have any brothers or sisters? Everyone else has one or more, and I want one too!”

“Oh!” Mickey said brows high surprised.

“Well bud, things are different with our family,” Ian started.

“Yeah, so,” Yev stated like he didn’t see the problem.

“Well Yevy, all your friends have mommies and daddies who are together and wanted to have another baby so they just did and now they have two, but your mommy and daddy aren’t together because, as you know me and daddy are together, and while we both care about your mom very much, we are gay and daddy and mama can’t love each other like me and daddy love each other. Do you understand what I’m saying Yev?” Ian finished reaching out to touch yev’s hand. 

“I know that you and daddy are gay Ian, but why can’t you have a baby?” 

The men glanced at each other and Mickey decided to take the lead on this one, “Yev me and Ian can’t have a baby together because we are both boys bud. For us to get a new baby there has to be a boy and a girl. Girls have to carry the baby in their tummy so since me and Ian are both boys neither of us can do that. It’s just a lot more complicated for us to get a new baby.”

“Ok, well maybe mommy can hold the baby in her tummy for you,” Yev said hopefully.

“Ok bud, we’ll talk about it later ok? It’s about time for you to go to bed now.”

“Ok daddy.”

***

Later that night once Yev was sound asleep, Ian and Mickey were laying in bed about to doze off when Ian brought up the subject again.

“So what did you take away from Yev’s little meeting earlier?”

“Hell I don’t know, Ian. What are we supposed to tell him?”

“I mean we could actually do what we said. Talk about it?”

“Wait you actually want to have the baby conversation?”

“I mean maybe? I didn’t even know I wanted to until Yev brought it up, and now I’m thinking that maybe we could discuss it.”

“Shit you’re really serious about this. You want another kid?”

“Maybe, yeah. I mean Yev’s in school now, Mick. He has grown up and I can’t help but feel like we missed out on all the early years. I know that shit was crazy back then, and after everything with your dad,” Mickey winced slightly, “I know I’m sorry, but I’m right. Right?”

“Yeah, you’re definitely not wrong, but shit Ian are we really suited to have another kid? Hell sometimes I’m surprised we were even able to keep the first one alive.”

“Mickey,” Ian sighed reaching out for his fiancé’s hands, “we are doing pretty damn good. Look at how we were brought up. Yev is ten times better off than we ever were. He’s happy, he’s healthy, and literally all he wants is a sibling to play with. I mean come on how sweet is that? And if our shitty parents were able to pop them out with no regard for anything, then I know that we will be just fine. We’ll plan, and be prepared before we bring any more little ones into this world.”

“Ugh, fuck ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes Ian ok. We’ll talk about having another kid, but it’s gonna be a process though, and I ain’t promising anything, so don’t get your hopes up, but we will seriously discuss it. Can I please get some sleep now?”

“Yes! I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

***

Ian and Mickey did discuss it. They talked through many options, and they figured the best option would be for one of them to use their sperm, because with Mickey’s criminal background there was no way in hell the state was going to hand them a child. As far as who would be the kids birth mother they had no idea. At first they had thought Svetlana so that Yev would definitely be at least a blood half sibling, but after a long talk with her she had very politely refused. She loved Yevgeny with all her heart, but she didn’t think she would ever want to carry another baby. The conversation brought up some old memories that none of them wanted to discuss, and she finished by saying she would happily be the honorary Aunt Lana to the new little Milkovich-Gallagher baby.

The next option was to find a surrogate, but they both kind of felt uncomfortable with the idea of some random woman being their kids birth mom, which raised the question,  _ what if they want to meet her one day? _ So that left them back at square one.

They found their surprise answer a month later. Mandy was in town from Indiana and she and Ian decided to go and grab lunch together during his lunch break. They both updated each other on things going on in their lives lately when Ian decided to confide in his best friend.

“Ok so I’m about to tell you something, but you can’t tell anyone because we are still completely lost on what to do,” Ian started.

“Ok sure, what’s up Ian?”

“Me and Mick are thinking about having another baby.”

“Wait! Holy shit really?”

“Yeah, but it has kind of been a struggle, Mands. We have no idea what to do. We asked Svet if she’d want to do it, but with everything that happened with Yev’s conception it’s not really possible ya know?” Mandy didn’t really know the full story, she knew small details about the day, like how Terry caught Ian and Mickey together and called Svetlana over, but they never went into detail. Next thing they knew Lana was pregnant and Mickey was the father. She had never been with anyone else unprotected, and a paternity test at Yev’s birth also proved it to be true, as if looking into the baby’s eyes hadn’t been enough. 

“Right, yeah I can’t say as I blame her to be honest here, Sorry.” She said sadly to Ian.

“Yeah I know, me either. But other than that we can’t adopt due to Mickey’s past, and we don’t really want some random woman being their birth mom ya know? So I don’t know what we are gonna do.”

Mandy looked at her best friend so broken down, and made a decision without much more thought, “I’ll do it.”

Ian’s head snapped up so fast she was surprised he didn’t get whiplash, “What?”

“I’ll carry your baby. I mean I never wanted my own kids, especially after the whole Terry abortion thing,” She swallowed, “but Ian you are my best friend, and Mickey’s my brother, so ya know double whammy. It almost feels like no one else is even worthy to do it.”

“Oh my god Mandy!” Ian got up and hugged his best friend so tight she had to tap him a few times to get him to let go. He was smiling from ear to ear.

***

Later that evening when he got home he had Mickey sit down on the couch to discuss his earlier conversation with Mandy.

“Ok so I had lunch with Mandy earlier and we got to talking about the baby thing.”

“Ian what the fuck, I thought we weren’t going to say anything until we figured this shit out.”

“Ok I know, but wait there’s more. So we were talking about it, and about how we don’t really have many options here and she volunteered,” Ian said cheesing.

“What do you mean volunteered?”

“She’s gonna have our baby, Mick!”

“Wait, are you serious? My sister, the girl who doesn't want children said that she would have ours?”

“Yes! She said that’s all the more reason, and that no one else really seems worthy for the job.”

“Ok, ok. I mean that sounds amazing, but Ian did you really think about this? You know that if she does this then we have no other option but to use your sperm.”

“Fuck, I had not thought about that. I mean I did, but I think I was so wrapped up in the fact that Mandy is the closest thing to a female version of you. Like I just kept thinking about how this way our baby could have those beautiful Milkovich blues. I guess that won’t matter if it also gets my fucked up bipolar gene,” Ian’s face fell.

Mickey sighed before saying, “Ok well I mean what is it? Like a 1 in 5 chance that the gene would get passed on?”

“1 in 10, that’s what my doctor told me.”

“Ok well that’s even better. Ian our baby might not get it, and even if they do, then we will deal with that when the time comes ok? You have been taking your meds regularly for 5 years with no trip ups, and no major episodes. You’ve managed it. And if something does happen we will handle it right? We always handle it.”

The smile slowly crept back onto Ian’s face, “ok, yeah. So are we going to have a baby?”

“Yeah, I think we are,” Mickey said smiling. They shared a kiss, feeling on top of the world.

***

The following week they both sat down with Mandy and told her the decision that they had come to, which made her squeal with excitement. She loved them both and was more than happy to do this for them. Next they told Svetlana, who was over the moon excited for them. They had a very strong relationship with her and she was family. She wanted nothing more than to see them happy. Soon they spoke to the Gallagher’s about their plans and everyone was happy for them, and wanted updates as soon as anything started happening. Now that they had all the blessings it was time to figure out how to do the deed. Obviously they weren’t going to be doing things the old fashioned way, but IVF was expensive, and their shitty health insurance didn’t cover that procedure, so once again they were kind of stuck in a corner without a clue on what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Ian and Mickey had heard the ok from Mandy’s doctor they started doing some research on ways for gay couples to have a baby. They ended up learning that their best bet was to go down the Insemination route seeing as it was the cheapest option. At $200-$300 each visit they figured as long as it takes within the first 3 tries then they will be ok with money. So after they had that figured out they looked for a doctor that they liked and went to their first appointment with Mandy in tow. 

Once they arrived at the doctor's office they gave their name and sat in the waiting area. 

“I’m nervous, are you nervous?” Ian asked Mickey.

“No I’m fine. We are good. Nothing has even happened yet. We are just here to find out when Mandy will be ovulating or whatever then we will make an appointment to come back, right Mands?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. This is the easy part,” She said smiling and reached over her brother to gently grab Ian’s hand. 

“Milkovich!” The nurse called as she stepped through a white door.

“Yes, here,” Mickey said as he stood leading the way.

When they got to the back Mandy was sent to the restroom to pee in a cup, and Mickey and Ian were sent to a room to wait for her to come out. She was only gone for a few minutes then was directed to join them in the room and have a seat on the patient bed. Soon a nurse came in to take some of her blood to do a blood test as well, informing them that it was a quick test and they would be back with the results in a few minutes. 

Just as Ian had started to relax there was a knock on the door and the doctor stepped through. “Hello everyone, I am Dr. Baldwin. We have quite the team here. I believe I spoke with one of you on the phone?”

“Um yes that was me, I’m Ian, and this is my fiancé Mickey. As well as his sister Mandy,” Ian introduced everyone. 

“Ok, yes wonderful. It is so nice to meet you all. I enjoy these moments very much, because it does indeed take a village to raise a child,” She said chuckling to herself and everyone else smiled. “Ok so Mandy excuse me for asking, but I’m just trying to get to know you all a little better since we will be spending quite a bit of time together, assuming this all goes as planned, but once the child is born will you have any enrollment in raising him or her, or?”

“Oh, well I will definitely be in the baby’s life since these guys are my family, but I’m just going to be the Aunt. I never really wanted children of my own, but I know that this means a lot to them and I want them to be able to have this so yeah. I’m just good ole Aunt Mandy,” Mandy smiled.

“Well that is wonderful, they must be very important. And you guys are just so lucky to have her.”

“Yeah we really are,” Ian smiled grabbing Mandy’s hand.

“Ok well then let’s get on with the results then shall we?” She then pulled out the file with Mandy’s name on it and flipped through the pages then said a quick, “Oh!”

“What? Is something wrong?” Mickey asked suddenly feeling nervous.

“No, no not at all. This is exciting news actually. Mandy you are actually right at the peak of your ovulation cycle right now, so honestly today would be the best time to do this.”

“Oh shit, sorry, it’s just that was quick. I thought we would have to come a few more times before we could even start anything,” Mandy said surprised.

“Yes, well we did as well, but you are extremely fertile right now, so why waste it you know?”

“Yeah I guess you’re right. Are you guys good with this?” Mandy asked. Ian and Mickey exchanged a glance then both nodded a bit anxiously. 

“Ok then. First thing’s first, then we need to get a semen sample. So Ian you can come with me.” 

Ian stood and nervously followed the doctor out but not before Mandy shouted out a quick, “Don’t have too much fun there, and miss the cup.” 

Dr. Baldwin led him to an empty room that had magazines, video tapes, tissues, and hand sanitizer. She then handed Ian a cup with a label that said his name and the date and asked him to deposit his sample into the plastic cup and then to seal the lip back on. Ian nodded hesitantly as she pulled the door closed behind her. Ian stared at the cup and slowly and shakily unscrewed the lid and set both it and the cup down on a counter in front of him. He stood and looked around the room for a moment and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. He wasn’t sure why, but something about standing in an empty white room made him anxious. He slowly unzipped his pants and started to rub at the area to try and get the blood flowing south, but nothing seemed to be happening. He then full on reached inside and grabbed his soft dick hoping to wake it up, but apparently it was hibernation season because he was still as soft as a noodle inside his boxers. Ian then decided to start going through the magazines laid out in front of him, but all he saw were large, obviously fake breasts, and women in tiny bikinis.  _ Can they maybe get some gay porn in here? _ Ian knew this was going to be hopeless, so he zipped his pants back up, and stepped out of the room, finding a nurse glancing up from her desk across from him. 

“Um, are we allowed to bring people in here with us?” Ian asked hesitantly.

“Well typically we would rather you not, that’s why we have the magazines and videos.”

“Mhm, well I’m pretty gay, so these aren’t doing anything for me, but scaring it away,” He said glancing down at his crotch.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I-“

“No it’s fine, don't worry about it, I just think that if I could go grab my fiancé things would go a lot faster,” Ian said pointing in the direction of their room.

“Ok yeah, go ahead, but there should be no other fluids such as saliva or lubrications, you must not use intercourse as a method to ejacaculate, so just hand action. It is import to keep the sample pure, and you must be the only one to give a sample.”

Ian nodded in response and walked back to the room to collect Mickey. He peeked his head in the room and saw the siblings talking.

“Damn took you long enough,” Mandy said.

“Um yeah I haven’t actually done anything yet. Mickey I need you.”

Mickey’s eyes widened and he glanced at Mandy who had a disgusted look on her face. Mickey stood and followed Ian back out of the room leaving Mandy on her own. “What’s up?” Mickey asked.

“I couldn’t get it up. It’s too clean in there, I don’t know it kind of freaked me out. Plus they only have girly magazines and god knows that ain’t doing shit for me so I asked if you could help me out,” Ian explained as he opened the door to the white room. Mickey followed him inside and looked around a bit.

“Ok yeah I get it now,” Mickey said grimacing at the room. “So how you wanna do this? Want me to suck you off?”

“Yes, but we can’t. The nurse said no lube, no spit, no sex, just dry jerking basically.”

“Well that’s gonna be uncomfortable as hell.”

“Yeah well I don’t have any other choice, so,” Ian shrugged and pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and stood up with an unenthusiastic look on his face which caused Mickey to chuckle.

“I’ve never seen you so unhappy about the idea of getting jerked off before. Well that just won’t do,” Mickey smirked grabbing Ian by the dick and pulling him forward and smashing their mouths together. In an instant Ian’s cock rose to attention and Mickey smiled into the kiss. Mickey slowly started to move his hand trying not to go too fast or cause to much pressure, because he didn’t want the friction to become painful. Ian let out soft sighs, but the lightness of Mickey’s touches weren’t enough to really get him going and he knew if they kept on like this they would be here all day. 

“Mick you gotta pick up the pace a little, I’m dying here.” Mickey then squeezed a bit tighter and lowered his other hand down to cup Ian’s balls. They didn’t do that very often, but at this point they needed all the stimulation that they could get. 

“More, Mickey. I need more, please.”

Suddenly Mickey got an idea. He slowed his movements again and detached himself from Ian’s lips and pulled back looking Ian directly in the eyes with all the lust he could muster into one look and started nibbling on his own bottom lip pulling it in between his teeth and then poking his tongue out to lick at it. Ian watched with a dazed look taking over his face not taking his eyes off those plump lips. Mickey then slowly started moving his hands again at a slow pace running his thumb over the tip then on the sensitive underside of Ian’s cock applying more pressure there. Ian took a sharp intake of breath and leaned forward as if to kiss Mickey, but the darker haired man pulled back just enough so that his lips were ghosting over Ian’s. He could feel Ian’s breath becoming labored as Mickey began to pick up the pace a bit more still hovering over Ian’s lips, barely a centimeter away. Ian’s face began to show desperation as he tried to chase Mickey’s mouth with his own. 

“Mickey! Stop fucking teasing me,” Ian said in a breathy whisper causing Mickey to develop a shit eating grin.

“Maybe I don’t want to, tough guy,” Mickey said then reached a hand up and pinched Ian’s nipple through his shirt, and at the same time raised his head up to Ian’s ear and whispered, “Maybe I like seeing you squirm.”

At that Ian fucking lost it, saying a quick, “Cup!” which Mickey barely had enough time to grab before Ian emptied everything he had into the designated location. He breathed heavily then grabbed Mickey by the neck and smashed their lips together so hard that their teeth hit a little bit. Once the lid was sealed onto the cup they set it on the counter and Ian readjusted his clothing while shooting death glares at Mickey. “Oh you are so going to pay for that later!” Ian growled.

“I can’t wait,” Mickey said smirking and licking his lips again which made Ian smack his ass.

They made their way back to the room and Mandy was still awkwardly sitting on the table now in a gown with her clothes laid folding in a chair.

“Damn how long does it take for you to jerk him off Mick?”

“Well when you gotta dry rub it, it’s not as easy as you’d think,” Mickey said flipping his sister off. 

After a few more minutes the doctor came back in with the tools that she would need to do the procedure. “Ok are you ready?”

“Yes, I think we are all set.”

“Ok so I will be inserting it into your vagina, so if at any point you feel discomfort feel free to let me know,” Mandy shook her head.

“Um inserting? Yeah I think I better step out for this part,” Mickey said stepping out into the hall and closing the door quickly. 

Mandy rolled her eyes and said, “He could’ve just stayed up by my head. What’s he gonna do when I’m in labor? Just leave?”

“He better not! I’ll cuff him to the bed if I have to.”

“Ok Mandy are you ready?” Dr. Baldwin asked. Mandy just nodded and then it started. A clamp was used to open her cervix, and a syringe tool with a hose type thing was inserted. It was pretty quick and painless. Once the tools were removed and the process was over Mandy was directed to lay on her back for about 10 minutes and then they were sent on their way. They were informed that it could take up to 2 weeks for a pregnancy test to read correctly so to avoid becoming discouraged they should wait until then to take any at all. They nodded in understanding and left the doctors.

***

Over the course of the next 2 weeks all three of them had began to slowly build up nervous energy. What if this didn’t work? What if they weren’t meant to be parents again? All the what ifs rolled through their brains. Mandy felt more nervous than anyone. She put a lot of pressure on herself hoping she didn’t let her best friend and her brother down. When the 2 weeks finally did come Ian and Mickey showed up at Mandy’s doorstep with a little brown bag in hand. Mandy put on a tight lipped smile and opened the door to let them in. She took the bag from Ian’s hands and instructed them to sit on the couch while she went into the bathroom to pee on the stick. Waiting for the results felt like the longest 3 minutes of her life. Her leg was shaking nervous the entire time. When the timer on her phone began ringing she jumped toward the sky and took a deep breath before glancing down at the test. 

Ian and Mickey were sitting so quietly and so still that you couldn’t even hear their breathing. Suddenly they heard the click of the door and Mandy walked out holding the stick in her hands. She had a very neutral look on her face as she walked over and said, “I’m sorry.”

Ian deflated instantly was about to speak when Mandy said, “That you are going to have so much shit to clean up!”

“What?” Mickey hopped up.

“You guys are gonna be dads!” Mandy squealed running over to hug her brother tightly around the middle.

“Ian get the fuck up you are gonna be a dad!” Mickey said grabbing Ian’s arm and tugging.

“Holy fuck. Holy Fuck! Mandy don’t scare me like that.”

“I’m sorry I had to but look Ian. You guys are gonna have a baby. I’m so excited for you guys.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe it. I feel like I’m in a state of shock,” Ian said resting his hands on Mandy’s sides and staring at her belly. “There is a baby in there.”

Mickey leaned over and kissed Ian on the shoulder. They were going to have a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next work in the series will be following right where this one left off and have snapshots throughout the pregnancy. It will be up very soon.<3


End file.
